


maybe i missed you too

by lesbians_harold



Series: sappy catradora one-shots [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, its smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: 'Cause I wanna touch you, babyI wanna feel you, tooI wanna see the sunrise and your sinsJust me and you





	maybe i missed you too

**Author's Note:**

> hey remember that one fic i wrote called dusk till dawn? this could be considered a prequel to that.

The soft moonlight lit up the room as Adora lay in her bed, trying to fall asleep after another day full of meetings, fighting simulations, and workouts. Needless to say being the savior of Etheria was proving to be a lot harder than she thought, something her aching body  _ and _ mind could easily vouch for.

And just when she thought she could finally rest for the day, she heard a sound from her window, as if someone had jumped into her room. Jolting awake, she immediately pulled her sword from the nightstand and held it up into the dark.

“Who’s there? Show yourself.”

A familiar chuckle sounded from the window, and when she turned to look she saw the owner herself, hiding by the curtain.

“I see you’re still as  _ sharp _ as before. Once a Horde soldier, always a Horde soldier, huh?”

“Catra?”

The brunette stepped out of the shadows and into the light, wearing her trademark smirk and her eyes shining with mischief.

“In the flesh,  _ princess _ .”

The nickname made Adora’s heart skip a beat, but she didn’t lower her sword.

“Why are you here?”

The feline took a step towards the bed. The sword was now pointing directly at her chest but she didn’t seem to mind.

“You should be careful with a weapon like this. Someone might end up getting hurt,” she said and tapped the blade idly with her claw.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

A smirk spread across Catra’s lips. “What do  _ you  _ think I’m doing here?”

Adora quirked her brow. It wouldn’t be odd for Catra to toy with her, distract her, just like she did at the ball, all while the real attack was going on behind her back. But surely, the Horde could do better than attacking their enemy while they slept...Or had they really sunk so low under her ex-friend’s command?

But then again, why would she just sneak in, in the middle of the night of all times, and risk getting caught by the royal guards if it wasn’t for some kind of purpose?

“Are you going to try and fight me?”

Catra stopped her tapping and tilted her head as she looked up at the blonde.

“That depends. Are you going to try and fight  _ me _ ?”

The gears were turning in her head like crazy. If Catra didn’t come here to fight, what the hell else could it be? And what if she was toying with her again, all while the others were being killed in their sleep?

“Did you come alone?”

Their eyes met and Adora watched closely for any indication of a lie when Catra answered, “Yes.”

Silence fell between them. So many words, still left unspoken, hung in the air and the tension was beginning to get thick. So thick that even She Ra’s sword couldn’t cut through it.

Adora didn’t dare to try and convince her to join her again. It had gone wrong so many times before, and she had long given up the idea. Somewhere deep inside she still hoped for it, of course, especially when Catra pulled off stunts like these. 

She couldn’t shake off the feeling that her ex-friend might miss her just as much as she did, hence why she had risked getting caught by the enemy, just to sneak up into her room and taunt her. Perhaps it was Catra’s way of saying ‘I miss you.’

“Catra,” she began, but the brunette cut her off.

“If you try to convince me to join you again, I  _ will _ leave.” Just as she thought, it was completely out of the question.

“I was only going to say,” Adora started again, “that I am  _ not _ going to try and convince you. You’ve made it clear that you are not interested.” She met her eyes with a firm look.

Catra nodded. “Good.”

After another moment of silence, Adora sighed. “I still miss you, though.” She lowered the sword and put it back against the nightstand.

 

A smug smile spread across the brunette’s lips as she sat down next to her.

“Maybe,” she said, pulling off the rubber band holding Adora’s ponytail together before twirling a lock of blond hair around her finger, “I missed you too.”

Adora took in a sharp breath at her touch. Oh, so  _ this _ is what it was about all along. Catra didn’t come to taunt her, at least not more than usual, and neither did she come to attack or turn over.

Catra came to fool around, just like they used to back when they were younger and before it all got so… complicated.

“You could’ve just said you wanted to mess around, didn’t have to be so cryptic about it. I thought you wanted to kill me.”

Catra chuckled, a much lighter chuckle than her previous one. 

“But that takes all the fun out of it,” she said, still playing with her hair.

Adora rolled her eyes and they landed on the other girl’s lips. She’d be lying to herself if she said that she didn’t miss  _ it _ too.

Catra caught her staring and their eyes met, her mismatched ones filled with just as much desire as Adora was feeling. Without another word, the two leaned in and met halfway in a kiss.

It started out slow. It had been years since last time, after all, but Adora quickly remembered the routine and let her hands slide up the brunette’s lean frame, from the small of her back to her shoulders and finally landing on her face. Catra hummed in approval.

In return, she let her hands travel down to Adora’s waist and pulled the blonde closer. Adora leaned in and they fell on the bed, with her on top of Catra. The girl let out a whimper in surprise, but followed along, nonetheless. As it started getting more heated Adora broke away briefly.

“I really did miss you,” she said, her eyes never leaving Catra’s.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A mischievous glint shined in the mismatched eyes. “Then show me how much.”

Adora didn’t hesitate to obey.

Catra sighed with delight as she kissed her neck and collarbone, all while letting her hands explore the other parts of her body.

She needed no guidance and knew exactly what the girl underneath her wanted.

Once she was done, they switched positions, and Adora let her mind escape, focusing only on the moment as the brunette planted kisses down her body.

Afterward, they ended up lying next to each other, only communicating through tender touches and soft looks.

Eventually, the sun came up, its beams illuminating the room. They had cuddled up to each other, but now Catra began to move away.

“Can’t you stay?” Adora pleaded.

The brunette looked over her shoulder with a somber smile. “As much as I want to, you know I can’t.”

She got up from the bed and began walking over to the window. Adora followed.

“Maybe you can come back another night then,” she said as the brunette jumped on the windowsill.

Catra looked over her shoulder and shot her a smirk.

“Maybe.”


End file.
